Razones para amar a Marshall y adorar a Esteban
by chicaaventurera
Summary: este fic contiene las 10 razones mas importantes del por que Esteban ama a Marshall y del por que Marshall ama a Esteban two-shot EstShall
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno estado trabajando en este fic en donde esteban dice las 10 razones mas importantes por las cual ama a nuestro querido Marshall espero y les guste.**

**Razones para amar Marshall **

**Por que el siempre huele bien … aun que solo sea su desodorante**

Entrada la tarde una pareja de pelinegros recostados en la cama , el mayor llevaba las manos tras su cabeza , mientras su novio se acurrucaba en su pecho , de pronto Esteban acerco su cara al cuello de Marshall aspirando su delicioso aroma.

Adoro tu perfume nuevo , de que olor es – pregunto el chico , enseguida el judío levanto la mirada soltando risitas.

Es mi desodorante ,mi perfume es de chocolate – explico con una media sonrisa burlona haciendo sonrojar al otro.

Pues , me gusta – confeso Esteban apegando mas a Marshall

**Por lo lindo cofviolablecof que se ve cuando duerme**

A Esteban le toco cuidar de sus hermanas dos días , ya que sus padres habían salido de viaje de negocios , por lo tanto había dejado a su novio solo aunque no quisiera. Cuando llego de casa de sus padres ya era de noche y por lo tanto supuso que Marshall estaría dormido.

Marshy , ya volvi – dijo viendo por todos lados y comprobando que su novio ya estaba dormido , dejo sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina para luego dirigirse al cuarto.

Al estar ahí fijo su vista en la cama y no pudo evitar sonreir como su adorable novio traia consigo puesta una camisa suya ,la cual resultaba ser su favorita, le quedaba lago grande pero se veia muy adorable cofviolablecof .

Al mayor le dio una ternura infinita , era tan lindo asi de vulnerable.

**Por que el siempre estaba tibiecito , aunque afuera hayan 30 grados bajo cero **

Hacia un terrible frio ese dia que , por suerte de Esteban sus padres le dieron el dia libre , asi que se mantenía sobre la cama con una manta encima. De pronto la puerta de su casa se abro dejando ver a un pelinegro de ojos verdes que llevaba una chaqueta azul rey (de Esteban) , un chullo del mismo color con una bolita amarilla en la parte superior y al terminar las coreas (igual de Esteban) y una bufanda blanca con una E&M al final de esta regalo de su hermanita.

Estoy arriba grito – anuncio el mayor , para que su novio supiera donde estaba , enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al joven.

Como tienes suerte – gruno lanzando sus cosas al alguna parte de la habitación que compartía con su novio y lanzándose ala cama cayendo encima de su novio que tuvo tiempo para atraparlo.

Este enseguida lo abrazo para darle calor y unos mimos , pero para su sorpresa su chico no estaba frio

Estas tibio – susurro extrañado acomodándolo en su pecho , enseguida Marshall enarco una ceja.

Como puedes decir eso , si muero de frio – le grito el judío al otro

**Siempre se ve bien , sin importar lo que use**

Estaban en primavera y por lo tanto el clima estaba agradable , sus "pijamas" se estaban lavando , por tanto Marshall Daniel Marsh Bloflovski tuvo que ponerse lo "primero" que encontró para dormir y su novio ni se dio cuenta por que después de haber terminado su noche pasional se durmió antes que el.

Esteban … Despierta – lo llamo como todos los días que el se levantaba antes que Esteban, tratando de despertar a su novio.

Marshall te ves tan violable en falda – grito de pronto el mayor

Que diablos sonaste pervertido – grito el chico , enseguida el mayor se dio cuanta que su novio tenia puesta una camisa suya que se le resbalaba por el hombro , unos bóxers igual de el rojos y despeinado

Como puede ser que se vea tan lindo – se pregunto mentalmente el pelinegro

**Por la forma que su mano siempre encuentra la suya.**

Caminaban por la calle de noche , habían salido a dar un paseo con la hermana menor de Marshall y la habían dejado en casa de los padres de Marshall y se encontraban caminando hacia su casa

Um , debimos llevar a daría mas temprano – comento Marsh levemente asustado por como lo miraban uno que otro ebrio

Si , dice el que quería que Daria se fuera a dormir con nosotros - rio el mayor junto a el

Cállate imbécil – gruno entre dientes Marshall

En un momento pasaron por un lado especialmente oscuro donde no se podía ver ni un carajo , cuando de pronto Marshall oyo algo y sin darse cuanta tomo la mano de Esteban , se asusto a pensar que alguien tal vez lo seguía , pero se relajo al oir la voz de su novio.

Tranquilo , ya casi llegamos a casa , amor – le calmo Esteban

**Por lo sexy que se ve cuando discuten**

Que es lo que le estabas viendo , eh , es mas linda que yo o solo por tener pechos y yo no – gritaba el menor de pie encabronado , mientras su novio lo veía aburrido desde el sillón

Tranquilízate , Marshy-love , no quiero discutir contigo – pero en el fondo Esteban lo disfrutaba , Marshall se via tan sexy cuando se encabronaba y mas cuando era con el

Lo siguiente que se oyo. El portazo de la habitacion y el cerrojo. Eso solo significaba una cosa sexo enojado.

**Por la forma en que lo besa cuando hace algo lindo por el**

Era algo romantico. Estaba sehuro que le gustaría a su pelinegro , abrió con sigilo la puerta de la casa , tratando que esta no chillara , pudo ver a su novio sentado en un sillón leyendo y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Marshy – grito lanzándose sobre el y antes de recibir un regano , puso en la car del otro un gran ramo de rosas rojas sumamente hermosas que dejaron al muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos – te gustan , verdad

La única gran repuesta fue un gran beso en los labiso

**Por la forma que lo besa cuando le dice : te amo**

Marshall hizo una horrible escena de celos , había atrapado a su novio viendo a una mujer en el centro comercial , la observo a ella y luego a el para ver la diferencia y valla que era mucha. Marsh le dolio.

Marshy-love , abreme – grito el mayor golpeando la puerta del cuarto

Ni lo suenes infiel de – pero fue interrumpido por una frase de Esteban – que dijiste bastardo – pregunto suavemente Marshall

Te amo – volvió a repetir , segundos después Marshall abrió la puerta suspirando

Debo estar imbécil … pero te creo – seguidamente se lanzo a brazos del mayor depositando un beso

**Por la forma en que cae en sus brazos en sus momentos débiles **

Tucker ganas no le faltaban de ir a golpear a alguien , cuando al abrir la puerta su novio se lanzo a sus brazos sollozando. Jade y otras enamoradas de Marshall trataron de hacerle varias cosas ala fuerza , como pudo se defendió muy enojado sin pegarles tan fuertes , después de todo eran mujeres , pero luego le entro el miedo de que pudiera volver a pasar.

Shhh , tranquilo – trataba de consolar el mayor – nada malo te va a pasar , yo te cuidare … este caballero no dejara que nada le haga daño a su princesa

Lo juras – pregunto con la voz algo cortada aun

Por siempre , mi amor – contesto Esteban inclinándose hacia Marshall dándole un dulce beso en los labios

**Por heredar un tan buen trasero que es imposible la tentación de querer tocarlo**

Entro ala casa y podía percibir la voz de su novio taradeando una canción. Vio que estaba concentrado en preparar la cena que ni se dio cuanta de su presencia y eso le dio una idea.

Ah – fue el grito que solto su novio cuando sintió una mano apretando su trasero – Esteban Aaron Tucker Tweak – chillo dándose la vuelta para encarar a su novio cuya mirada de perversión podría superar la de Agata da a todo lo que este vivo

Si – contesto divertido esteban por la reaccion de su novio

Quita tu mano de mi trasero – gruno Marshall tratando que quitar la mano de su novio de su trasero , pero esta solo se aferraba mas

No , hasta que digas que te gusta – le respondia Esteban a su novio

**Les gusto , a mi me encanto escribirlo , bueno este fic tiene dos , este capitulo y el siguiente que subiré mañana , espero reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior a este , este fic tendría dos capítulos. Asi que aquí esta espero y les guste. y e aqui las 10 razones por que Marshall adora a Esteban **

**Razones para adorar a Esteban**

**Lo sexy que se ve saliendo de la ducha**

Esteban date prisa – grito Marshall a su novio mientras se alistaba para ir ala universidad , llevaba mucho en la ducha. Y se les hacia tarde.

Ya Sali – respondio de pronto abriendo la puerta vestido y secándose la cabeza con una toalla – no seas escandaloso Marshy

El chico se sintió enrojecer al verlo , el cabello empapado cayendo desordenadamente por su cara y la camisa entre abierta por donde se apreciaba sus algo marcados musculos… esto estaba atrayendo al pelinegro , incluso a besarlo ( y quizás … algo mas). Pero nunca lo admitiría , solo lograría agrandar el ego del ojiazul.

Apresúrate , que llegamos tarde ala universidad y sabes que yo nunca llego tarde – grito luego la cabeza para seguidamente darse la vuelta y caminar ala habitación , sin lograr ver la sonrisa de ternura de parte del ojiazul.

**El olor de su perfume en su ropa**

Marshall se encontraba en la casa de sus padres , visitando a su hermana.

Marshall – grito su hermanita lanzandoce a los brazos de su hermano mayor , esta entero su rostro en el pecho de su hermano hasta que percibio un olor - hermanito , que es ese olor , huele como a … esteban – dijo Daria sacándole los colores a su hermano mayor- bueno voy por mis cosas y nos vamos

Cuando Marshall estuvo completamente solo acerco la prenda a su nariz.

Si… en definitivamente era el olor de Esteban , sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y sin evitarlo empezó a sonreir bobamente , ese bastardo era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sin siquiera estar presente.

**Que no le importa levanatarse alas 3 am a buscar una aspirina por que le duele la cabeza**

No podía dormir , de verdad que no , se daba miles de vueltas en la cama tratando de no despertar a su novio , pero no servia de nada , pues lo que lo mantenía despierto no era incomodidad sino un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Que Marshy – pregunto adormilado el mayor a punto de caer en el país de los sueños

Nada … - respondió el poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza a ver si bajaba un poco el dolor … no servia

No me vengas con eso – hablaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quedar dormido

Es solo que me duele la cabeza – explico con un suspiro el ojiverde – pero hace mucho frio y no me quiero salir de la cama por una aspirina

Esteban pareció meditarlo unos segundos , seguidamente se destapo quedando en bóxers y fue al bano

Vuelve bastardo te vas a resfriar – regano el menor pero el otro ni le hizo caso , de pronto volvió el mayor con una pastilla y un vaso de agua para luego entregarle ambas a Marshall

Que duermas bien – dijo luego con una sonrisa para cubrirse y volver a dormir

**La capacidad de sus hombros ,para transformarse en la mas calida y comoda de las almohadas **

La pareja estaba sentada en el confortable sillón , abrazados mirando una película de Dreamwords , Esteban estaba con su cara motonoma de siempre , al contrario Marshall que sonreía como sid e un niño chiquito se tratara.

Que bueno , que aunque hagas ejercicio seas comodo – susurro el menor apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor

El otro en respuesta solo le beso la cabeza y siguió viéndola película

El resto de lapelicula Marshall se mantuvo apoyada en el …. Pues para el judío esa era unas de las mejores almohadas del mundo.

**Que lo siente en sus rodillas y le recontra jure que no pesa nada**

La pareja y sus amigos fueron al cine a ver una nueva película que se estrenaba ese dia , pero era de esas tan buenas que acababan todos los lugares ocupados , asi que sus amigos aprovecharon y solo sobraba un asiento para la pareja.

Que hacemos – pregunto el chico levemente preocupada pero tratando de no demostrarlo , por que no quería estar lejos de su novio

Fácil – dijo el chico sentándose y tirando de Marshall para que quedara sentado en sus piernas

No Esteban – regano intentado levantarse sin lograrlo por lo brazos que rodeaban su cintura – peso mucho – susurro

Pesar , estas como una pluma – exclamo haciendo que sus amigos se rieran y su pareja se sonrojara

**Que le ofrezca su saco para que no tenga frio , aunque los dos tengan suéteres**

La joven pareja se encontraba dando un paseo por un parque que estaba cerca de su casa ,pero Marshall jamas pensó que habría tanto frio afuera.

No pensé que estuviera tan frio –penso el menor para sus adentros temblando un poco de frio.

Tienes frio –pregunto el otro mirándole

No.. estoy bien – susurro antes de sentir algo en sus hombros , cuando volteo tenia la chaqueta azul de Esteban sobre si mismo – oye , abrígate , y si te da pulmonía

No me va a dar si tu me ayudas – seguidamente abrazo al joven – asi no tengo mucho frio – dijo con su cara motonoma

**La agradable suavidad de su cara cuando termina de afeitarse**

Date prisa , por que siempre demoras tanto en estar listo – preugnto irritado Marshall mientras se ponía su colonia. Ese dia entreba mas tarde a clases y quería asegurarse de que su novio no se atrasara.

Ya Sali , ya Sali , es que me estaba afeitando – explico con una sonrisa y listo para la universidad

Pues vete entonces – exclamo el chico empujándolo hasta la puerta principal

Sin beso de despedida – pregunto con un pucherito

Um – el menor lo tomo con cuidado y lo beso con mucha pasión , tenia la cara muy suave a causa de la afeitada y aunque el chico nunca lo diría … eso le fasinaba.

**Que duerme toda la noche abrazado de el**

Era una noche de calor sofocante , Marshall solo llevaba una camisa de tirantes de su novio y sus bóxers , estaba tirado encima de la cama con las cobijas a sus pies . pronto llegaría el mayor solamente en bóxers sudando a mares listo para lanzarse ala derecha del mas joven

No abarques toda la cam Marshy. Hazte a un lado para que pueda acostarme – exclamo moviendo a su pareja

Esta bien bastardo , pero ten cuidado – gruno moviéndose solo a causa de grandes empujones , pero apenas se acosto el mayor junto a el , lo abrazo de manera sofocante – idiota , alejate de mi , que no ves que me estoy asanso – grito pataleando el judío

No quiero – dijo con berrinche su pareja – no puedo dormir si no estoy abrazado a ti – susurro mientras se dormía

Marshall se quedo quieto esperando el momento en que lo soltara , pero aquel momento nunca llego. Espero hasta la madrugada con el calor en todo el cuerpo , pero Esteban no la soltaba y ya empezaban a arderle los ojos , asi que con mucho esfuerzo logro dormirse a pesar del calor.

**Su tono de superhombre cuando dice : "deja que yo lo arreglo"**

Marshall estaba tirado sobre la mesa con expresión de aburrimiento se abanicaba con la mano , el calor era realmente horrible.

Insisto que deberíamos llamas al técnico – hacia tanta calor que solo se atrevía a estar solamente en ropa interior.

No. Tu héroe se encargara de esto – exclamo Esteban en bóxers igual que su pareja – ya esta – exclamo triunfal mientras lo encendia

Pero en lugar de aire frio empezó a salir aire super caliente

Esteban Aaron Tucker Tweak – grito muy enojado su pareja

Para ya con eso – suplico mientras llamaba por teléfono – y ve a ponerte algo decente encima antes de que llegue el técnico

**La intensidad con que le dice TE AMO**

Ahora caminaban por un parque , después de haber cenado en un restaurante de gala. Marshall no entendía por que tanta formalidad de parte de du novio.

Marshy …. Tengo algo que decirte – susurro serio el mayor

Me engañaste con alguien – pregunto elmneor

No… y tu – dudo von los ojos como platos ,pero relajándose cuando su pareja negó – el punto es que ….. Marshy … yo …. Te amo – dijo sonriente y llenando de felicidad al judío que tanto adoraba como lo decía – asi que – tomo la mano de su pareja y dejo una llave en ells – quisieras mudarte conmigo ,para empezar una vida juntos

La única respuesta que recibió fue un inesperado beso por parte de su pareja

**Bueno y este es el final de este fic de dos partes espero y les aya gustado , disfrute mucho escribirlo y descuiden tengo mas de donde saque esto. Espero reviews**


End file.
